


Vuelve (parte 2)

by Caileen



Series: Vuelve [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caileen/pseuds/Caileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas no salen como pensaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve (parte 2)

-¡NO!  
-Venga Lydia, ya hemos hecho cosas como esta antes  
Los dos caminaban por la calle con paso rápido, Stiles la habia interceptado de camino a la casa de ella.  
-¿Y qué? , una cosa es hacerlo cuando no tienes elección y alguien corre peligro real, a Derek no le pasa nada ¿Qué ahora es humano? Pues como mucha más gente en ese planeta y no vamos por ahí haciendo rituales para ayudarles.  
\- Derek no es humano, solamente esta desconectado de su lobo o algo así –dijo con una mueca de confusión- Deaton lo explica mejor que yo.  
-No, y déjalo ya  
-Scott estará allí, Kira también – desesperado la agarro por el brazo haciéndola parar y la miro con cara de preocupación. Lydia supo que el tema era realmente importante para él, solo le había visto poner esa cara en dos ocasiones, la ultima a causa de Alison -Lydia, te necesito, de verdad, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí.  
Lydia respiro hondo.  
-Vale –concedió ella al fin mientras Stiles hacia aspavientos victoriosos- no digo que lo haga, pero que Deaton me explique cómo es el ritual y ya decidiré.  
\- ¡Gracias , gracias , gracias ¡ -repetía mientras abrazaba a Lydia con efusividad sabiendo que era su manera de decir que sí sin dar el brazo a torcer.  
\- Sinceramente, no sabía que Derek te importaba tanto, me hubiera esperado algo así de Scott pero de ti…  
Stiles se separo de ella de repente, recuperando la compostura.  
-No es que me importe “tanto“–mintió- pero es algo así como…uno de los nuestros, ya sabes, y bueno…nosotros siempre ayudamos a los nuestros.-no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para no tener que darle más explicaciones a Lydia - bueno, me marcho ya, nos vemos mañana.  
Lydia sonrió viéndole correr calle abajo negando con la cabeza “no sé como a veces estamos tan ciegos para nosotros mismos cuando las cosas están bajo nuestras narices” pensó , se puso los cascos y reanudo su camino.

Derek entro en la clínica y se encontró a todo el grupo sentado alrededor de una mesa: Deaton tenía frete a si una libreta y su talismán, Scott y Kira cuchicheaban en voz baja en entre ellos y Stiles charlaba con Lydia mientras ojeaba unos papeles.  
-Ya estoy aquí –anuncio- contadme  
Deaton le ofreció una silla y comenzó a explicar detalladamente el ritual de manera que todos lo entendieran, básicamente consistía en unir sus mentes a la de Derek para que este utilizara su fuerza, se pusiera en contacto con su lobo interior y recuperara el equilibrio.  
-Ósea, que es como pescar -apunto Lydia cuando Deaton termino su explicación  
\- Mas o menos, es como si todos sujetáramos la caña- respondió él.  
\- ¿Y cuál es la parte mala?- pregunto Derek tras unos segundos –porque estas cosas suelen tener una parte mala…  
Stiles puso los ojos en blanco, ya se esperaba una reacción así, el pesimista que viva dentro de Derek siempre acababa asomando la cabeza.  
\- La parte “mala” es que no es fácil unir tu mente a la de otra persona, cada uno reacciona de diferente manera, exige mucha concentración para unirla y aún más para separarla, podría salir mal si no se realiza bien.  
Derek abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta pero Scott se le adelanto  
-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente “salir mal”?  
\- Si alguien no fuera capaz de separar su mente de la de los demás, podría quedar atrapado ahí y sería una situación complicada.  
-Justo lo que necesitaba, quedarme atrapada en la mente de Stiles, -dijo Lydia con tono sarcástico mientras este la miraba con suspicacia  
-Como si tu cabeza fuera una buena opcio….  
-No – dijo Derek de repente cortando todas las conversaciones- no vamos a hacer esto.  
-Pero Derek, es una posibilidad, ¿no quieres recuperar todos tus poderes?- Dijo Scott extrañado por la negativa.  
-Claro que sí Scott, pero ¿no has oído lo que acaba de decir? Con la suerte que tenemos, alguno acabara con el cerebro frito, no permitiré que os arriesguéis así, no cargaré con esa culpa. Se levanto y salió de la habitación con paso decidido.  
Stiles se levanto de repente con gesto grave y salió justo detrás de él advirtiendo a los demás con un gesto de que él se ocuparía. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Derek sentado en uno de los bancos con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, parecía la imagen misma de la amargura, Stiles se sentó a su lado.  
\- Así que no vas a hacerlo eh….  
-No, ya os he dicho que no, vuelve dentro Stiles.  
-O sea que te das por vencido… te tenía por muchas cosas Derek, pero no por un cobarde  
A Stiles le temblaban las piernas, pero estaba jugando la carta del juego duro, si le trataba con suavidad no conseguiría nada, él no era de esos.  
Derek levanto la mirada hacia él con gesto desafiante pero Stiles mantuvo la compostura y no se movió.  
-¿Qué me acabas de llamar? -Pregunto incrédulo.  
-Lo que acabas de oír, me rompo el culo para organizar todo esto y ahora no quieres seguir adelante porque es peligroso,  
-Porque es peligroso para vosotros, no quiero que os pongáis en peligro por mí, si fuera solo yo…-la frase murió incompleta pero no hizo falta que siguiera, Stiles entendió que es lo que realmente pasaba, a Derek le abrumaba el hecho de que todos corrieran un riesgo tan grande por él.  
-Derek- Stiles , que hablaba ahora en un tono mucho más conciliador , le puso una mano en el hombro notando bajo sus dedos los músculos rígidos por la tensión – en un momento dado en los últimos 4 años has ayudado todas y cada una de las personas que hay en esa habitación , no nos ofendas negándoles el poder ayudarte ahora que pueden.  
Derek se sentía en una encrucijada, no quería deberle nada a nadie, no quería ser responsable de nadie, había confiado en Kate, en Peter y había salido mal –muy mal, se corrigió- pero por otra parte sentía que era el momento de saltar al vacío y confiar en alguien otra vez, el pasado ya no existía, era el presente lo que importaba, y en el presente parece que si tenía en quien confiar, miro a Stiles a su lado , lleno de de terminación plantándole cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo y de pronto la decisión estaba tomada.  
Aun podía notar la en su hombro, reconfortándolo cuando se levanto del banco y se giro hacia él.  
\- De acuerdo, lo intentaremos, pero tomaremos todas las precauciones posibles y si cualquier cosa se tuerce, lo dejamos.  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se levanto  
-Hecho- aseguro con gesto confiado.  
********  
Más tarde , ya en casa de Derek , comenzaron el ritual .Deaton murmuraba en un idioma que ninguno reconocía mientras sostenía entre sus manos una vela de color tierra que desprendía un fuerte olor almizclado que Stiles no reconocía pero que estaba seguro de que estaría volviendo loco al superolfato de Scott. Les había explicado que durante el ritual debían concentrarse en los recuerdos que compartieran con Derek porque eso les facilitaría conectar con su mente mientras que Derek debía utilizar el medallón para intentar concentrarse en la época en la que el lobo era parte de él, así que allí estaban todos sentados en un círculo con los ojos cerrados alrededor de Derek, que sostenía el medallón, intentando recordar los momentos que habían compartido con él.  
Unos silenciosos minutos después, y a pesar de que le habían explicado cómo sería la sensación de unir su mente a la de otra persona Stiles no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al notar dentro de su mente una consciencia q no era la suya , recuerdos que no eran suyos .  
Eran recuerdos de un niño menudo, con pelo oscuro y revuelto que corría lloroso en el bosque buscando a su padre, de un adolescente que sostenía entre sus manos el medallón del trisquel con los nudillos blancos por la presión intentado controlar el cambio y mas tarde del hombre adulto que conocía actualmente entrenado a Érica y Isaac después de convertirlos.  
Y de repente la nada.  
No había nada, tan solo una habitación vacía inmensa y amenazante de la que no veían el final. Al principio Stiles pensó que algo no iba bien pero sintió y vio a Scott, Kira, Lydia y Deaton con él de manera tan real como si estuvieran físicamente allí y se tranquilizó concentrándose de nuevo.  
Oyó que Deaton volvía a murmurar algo y de pronto lo vio, era más grande de lo que había imaginado, oscuro y con una mirada inteligente que denotaba que no se trataba de un espécimen cualquiera.  
Estaba acurrucado, apoyado contra una de las paredes de la extraña habitación. A pesar de tratarse de una criatura imponente se podía sentir su fragilidad en aquel momento, la desconexión con su entorno, no debía ni quería estar allí.  
No había duda, se trataba del lobo de Derek.  
Deaton se acerco a Scott y le coloco una mano en el hombro.  
-Es tu turno, por eso era importante que hubiera un lobo en el grupo, necesitamos que se mueva, que salga de aquí y ahora mismo esta tan confundido que necesita que alguien le guie, reconocerá a uno de los suyos, a ti no te temerá.  
Scott miro al grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia el animal, al principio con paso inseguro pero al acercarse el lobo se giró, reaccionando al movimiento y fijó su mirada en Scott. Pareció formarse entre ellos una conexión que le otorgo más seguridad, el lobo se incorporó y retrocedió un par de pasos pero no huyo y Scott se situó frente a él sin dejar de mirarle.  
Stiles observaba la escena con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, confiaba en su amigo y parecía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no podía evitar el miedo a que algo saliera mal.  
Scott se ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros del animal, estiro la mano lentamente y la coloco sobre su lomo durante unos minutos en una conversación privada sin palabras, después se giro y volvió caminado hacia el grupo. Para sorpresa de todo el lobo le siguió unos metros por detrás.  
Stiles miro al druida que asentía levemente con el cabeza, satisfecho de que el instinto hubiera guiado las acciones de Scott en el buen camino. Scott retrocedió y se unió al grupo y el lobo le siguió a cierta distancia  
\- Muy bien, ahora debemos ordenarle que se vaya, no hace falta que le digamos donde, el lo entenderá, volverá al lugar al que pertenece y se restablecerá el equilibrio.  
Scott se agacho frente al animal, que seguía mirándole con incertidumbre y le susurro algo que nadie mas fue capaz de entender pero que pareció hacer efecto porque el lobo retrocedió de nuevo unos pasos , paseo sus ojos por todas las personas que formaban el grupo , olisqueo el aire con cierta curiosidad y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección opuesta.  
Cuando hubo desaparecido se hizo un silencio incomodo, como si hubieran sido testigos de una escena demasiado intima de la que no deberían haber participado .Stiles fue el primero en hablar.  
-¿Ya está? ¿Está hecho?  
-Eso parece, ahora es cuestión de esperar, pero primero debemos volver.  
Murmuró de nuevo unas palabras y de repente Stiles sintió como algo le empujaba por el abismo, se quedo sin respiración unos segundos y se encontró de nuevo en el piso de Derek, tomo una bocanada de aire miro a su alrededor , todos los demás estaba allí, con la misma mirada de incertidumbre, reponiéndose del trance , todos menos uno.  
Derek yacía inconsciente en el suelo, en el centro del círculo. Su rostro estaba pálido como la cera y su cuerpo parecía desmadejado como un muñeco de trapo  
La sorpresa fue generalizada, y rápidamente todos se acercaron al cuerpo rodeándolo mientras Deaton que ya se estaba ocupando de él, tomándole el pulso y comprobando las pupilas con precisión médica  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto Scott con preocupación -¿algo ha salido mal?  
Deaton se incorporo, con gesto serio y el ceño fruncido “no es buena señal” pensó Stiles sintiendo de repente una presión en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que todo se hubiera ido al traste y ocurriera lo peor.  
-No lo sé, parece estar bien pero no se despierta, el libro no especifica nada sobre lo que debería ocurrir tras el ritual, así que en este asunto vamos a ciegas pero estoy seguro de que esto no es como debería acabar. Ayudadme a levantarlo, le colocaremos sobre la cama .  
Entre todos le subieron a la cama estaba al otro lado de la habitación, Lydia le coloco una almohada bajo la cabeza y se sorprendió cuando rozo la piel helada de su cara.  
-Está congelado, probablemente rozando la hipotermia, deberíamos abrigarle.  
Scott busco una manta por la habitación y la encontró con cierta facilidad, le tapo lo mejor que pudo y se coloco junto a la cama sin apartar la mirada de él .Lydia y Kira se quedaron de pie algo más alejadas al igual que Deaton que pasaba las páginas del libro en busca de respuestas .  
Stiles por su parte se había retirado y estaba en el otro lado de la habitación ,sostenía el medallón del trisquel entre las manos apretándolo contra si mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con grandes zancadas , tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y su aspecto general era el de una persona en estado de shock, solo pareció reaccionar al ruido del libro que Deaton estaba leyendo cuando este lo hizo estrellarse contra la mesa con frustración.  
-Nada- dijo- no hay nada que describa esta situación- solo nos queda esperar. Haremos turnos para quedarnos con él veremos como evoluciona. No se me ocurre nada más, yo hare el primer turno, marchaos a casa, os avisare con cualquier cambio y mañana por la mañana veremos si…  
-No- interrumpió la voz de Stiles desde el otro lado de la habitación. Caminaba lentamente acercándose a la mesa – esta fue mi idea, yo me quedaré, marchaos.  
-Stiles – replico Scott que sospechaba cierto tono de culpabilidad en la frase- no es culpa tuya, no tienes que…  
-Scott- interrumpió él extendiendo la mano abierta para hacerle callar –estoy bien, pero yo me quedo, en serio, quiero hacerlo, además Deaton será mucho más útil investigando como ayudar a Derek que aquí.  
\- De hecho puede que haya un par de personas a las que pueda consultar sobre esto, tenía pensado hacerlo por teléfono pero si salgo ahora mismo estaría de vuelta esta madrugada y así podría consultar yo mismo al documentación –Deaton miro por la ventana, eran casi las 7 de la tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo – si quieres hacer el primer turno, yo te relevare cuando regrese.  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza aprobando el plan mientras acercaba una silla a la cabecera de la cama donde Derek descansaba ajeno a la conversación.  
Scott Kira y Lydia se ofrecieron para ayudar buscando toda la información que pudieran, Kira preguntaría a sus padres sobre el tema sin darles muchos detalles y Scott y Lydia intentarían buscar en la bóveda de los Hale. Cuando todo estuvo organizado Stiles por fin se sentó sin otra cosa que hacer que observar y rezar para que Derek despertara pronto.  
La hora siguiente la paso analizando qué podía haber salido mal , con la vista siempre fija en Derek buscando algún signo de cambio en su respiración, algún movimiento, algo que demostrara una mejoría, pero nada , seguía igual de pálido aunque su expresión era serena , “al menos parece no sentir dolor “pensó. Estiro la mano y la coloco sobre su frente comprobando su temperatura, que parecía haber subido  
-Lo siento- susurró mientras le acariciaba suavemente la frente –solo quería ayudar  
Sonrío.  
-Si te despiertas probablemente me mates así que puede ser mi única oportunidad de disculparme… pero despiértate, por favor.  
Estar sentado nunca había sido su fuerte, en general estar parado no iba con él así que decidió dar una vuelta por la habitación para estirar las piernas, nunca se había fijado en los pocos objetos personales que Derek tenía en su casa, no había ni una sola fotografía, y hasta cierto punto era normal, teniendo en cuenta que había perdido a toda su familia, que no quisiera ningún recordatorio constante de ello.  
Cuando regreso a la silla se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le habían quitado las botas al acostarlo en la cama y se puso a la tarea de descalzarle para que estuviera más cómodo. Cuando hubo acabado pensó en continuar con la ropa, pero no quiso tentar a la suerte, solo de pensar en lo que pasaría si Derek se despertaba y le encontraba desnudándole le entraban escalofríos así que se recostó de nuevo en la silla .  
No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido hasta que le despertó un gorgoteo , un ruido sofocado ,algo que no reconoció hasta que abrió los ojos y descubrió que provenía de Derek. Se incorporó inmediatamente y se acerco a la cama.  
-Derek –le toco la cara, que ahora le ardía con un calor sobrenatural que hizo que Stiles apartara la mano inmediatamente –Derek, estas despierto, dime que estas despierto  
Pero no hubo respuesta, Derek yacía aún inconsciente la cama, con la frente perlada de sudor y la respiración entrecortada.


End file.
